


Highway To Hell

by usuusu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuusu/pseuds/usuusu





	Highway To Hell

Сето часто снились сны. Сны были самые разные, но некоторые из них — сбывались. Сето заметил это не сразу, а алгоритм отследил и того позже. Но теперь, просыпаясь, он всегда знал, сбудется или нет. Вещие сны объединял один главный элемент, который… Сето не очень-то удивлял. Благодаря ему Сето точно знал, что это не мистическая сила пророка пробуждается в нем, а всего лишь смесь его собственных желаний вперемешку с аналитикой чужого поведения нашла выход сквозь подсознание. Ничего такого.

Сето снился Хара.

Во снах Хара был такой же, как и в жизни — никакой фантастики и странных вывертов сознания. Тот же возраст, что в реальности, та же внешность, те же привычки, жесты, та же мимика и голос. И во сне, так же, как и в жизни, Хара приходил к Сето словно бы в гости. Приходил и брал то, что ему хотелось. Хара не спрашивал, а Сето не спорил. Ему было не жалко. Когда Хара уходил, Сето сначала испытывал облегчение, затем — легкую скуку, еще позже — тоску, которая выедала его изнутри. И тогда Хара приходил снова.

Хронология снов не совпадала с хронологией реальности, то, что снилось Сето в одном порядке, происходило в итоге совсем в другом. Даже тут Хара проявлял свою своевольность и отрицание всякого распорядка. Сето это бесило.

Сето был влюблен.

Ему снилось, как Хара пришел к нему домой. Сето жил в высотном доме на одном из верхних этажей. У него были огромные окна во всю стену, и по вечерам, если выключить лампы, все помещение заливало холодным синеватым светом с улицы. Токио светился и переливался. Чтобы пройти в квартиру, нужно было иметь не только ключ, но и допуск от консьержа. Сето обычно просил, чтобы к нему никого не пускали без предварительного звонка. Харе все это не требовалось. Он вошел, не здороваясь ни словом, ни жестом. На нем была черная кожаная куртка, белая растянутая майка с надписью «Fuck you, you and fuck you too», светлые, разодранные на коленях джинсы и кроссовки, которые он поспешно скинул вместе с носками, оставшись босиком. Сето устало вздохнул и прошел в гостиную. «Почему я не пошел в спальню? — думал он. — Ясно же, что мы будем делать». Но сон управлял им, пусть незаметно, и Сето уселся на диван, стоявший спинкой к сияющему огнями города окну. Он закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось спать, и желание это было соразмерно его вселенской, глобальной усталости. От тоски, прежде всего.

Хара двигался тихо и плавно, но все равно Сето слышал, как он медленно, крадучись, подходит к нему. Шлепки босых ног по паркету звонко отдавались в ушах и отчего-то заставляли мурашки собираться где-то на загривке. Сето закусил губу.

— Открой глаза, Кентаро, — Хара звал его по имени только во сне, в реальности же они по школьной привычке звали друг друга по фамилиям. Это словно была маска, тонкая лживая преграда, будто они просто бывшие одноклассники, а не… что-то еще. Насколько они были близки физически, настолько же старались не быть близки как-то еще. Потому что иначе кто-то кому-то сделает больно. Потому что иначе станет сложно. Потому что иначе не сбежать. Потому что иначе — дороги назад не будет, и все отступные мосты будут сожжены. Однако Сето любил Хару, и тот, как Сето полагал, тоже любил его. Но ничего у них не было и не могло быть просто. Потому — маски. Потому — Хара приходит когда вздумается, делает что вздумается, и уходит, словно ничего не произошло.

Они никогда не обсуждали это, и Сето разговаривал сам с собой, объясняя себе и своей тоске, почему все так. Пытаться поговорить с Харой казалось глупым. А еще — было страшно, что тот ответит. Вдруг рассмеется — своим неприятным лающим смехом — и скажет, что Сето просто дурак, который неплохо трахается. И скажет, что больше он не придет, потому что не так уж незабываемо Сето трахается, чтобы сносить эти тупые разговоры.

Сето послушно открыл глаза. Хара стоял в паре метров от него, залитый холодным светом из окна. Белая майка его сливалась с бледной кожей. Сето сразу же захотелось, чтобы Хара разделся, тогда бы стали видны мышцы, обрисованные тенями, крупные темные соски, родинки у пупка. Хара переступил с ноги на ногу. На губах его цвела легкая, хищная улыбка. Он облизывался, разминая зачем-то пальцы. Так мнут суставы перед дракой. Сето получать по морде был откровенно не готов.

— Казуя, — начал он хрипло — тоже называя Хару по имени, только и только во сне. Самообман, который Сето себе давно простил. — Сними майку.

— Только ее? — шелковым шепотом уточнил Хара. Между губ его заскользил язык. Сето заметил, что его джинсы, держащиеся одним богам известно на чем, с каждым движением ног немного сползают вниз. У Хары был красивый треугольник мышц внизу живота, охренительные бедренные косточки, и всего этого Сето не видел из-за дурацкой майки.

— Для начала. — Сето решил, что джинсы упадут сами. Или он поможет.

Хара стянул майку, зашвырнув ее в угол комнаты. Его молочно-белая кожа будто светилась. Сето на секунду затаил дыхание. Каждый раз это действовало на него одинаково, и с годами ничего не менялось. Хара погладил себя по бокам, зацепил пальцами соски, потянул, помял. Сето обессилено откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Сейчас я подойду, — предупредил Хара, голос у него был ровный, словно ничего такого не происходило, — и ты ничего не сделаешь.

— Ладно, — конечно, Сето сделает. Просто не сразу.

И Хара подошел. Джинсы он снимать не стал, но они сползли так низко, что стало понятно — белья под ними нет. Сето думал, что сейчас он разденется до конца, будет долго красоваться, зная, что Сето это заводит, трогать себя и подходить все ближе и ближе. «Не трогай, Кентаро, смотри на меня» — Хара словно питался чужим вниманием, чужими взглядами, взглядами Сето. 

Хара сел на Сето верхом и сразу же приподнялся, устроив колени по бокам. Сето автоматически потянул руки к нему — обхватить за талию, прижать животом к лицу, уткнуться носом в пупок, лизнуть у кромки джинсов.

— Руки! — в голосе Хары лязгнул металл. Сето вообще-то не любил, когда ему угрожали. Если только это не Хара. Он убрал руки, положив их на колени, торчащие из разодранных джинсов.

Сето поднял голову, глядя Харе в лицо — тот немного склонился, отчего челка перестала скрывать глаза. Сето смотрел в них, и сердце у него замирало. Ему хотелось положить ладонь Харе на грудь, напротив сердца, и послушать, почувствовать — замирает ли сердце у него? «Это всего лишь сон», — отмахивался сам от себя Сето, и сам же не верил — сны с Харой становились реальностью. 

Хара заулыбался шире, снова погладил себя, зацепив пальцами пояс джинсов, и Сето автоматически уставился туда, хотя ничего нового увидеть не ожидал. Хара тут же убрал руку — раз ничего нового, то и не увидишь. Он задвигался — бедрами, животом, руками — гипнотически, красиво и совершенно беззвучно. Сето услышал, как их дыхание синхронизировалось, но как-то наоборот — когда Сето вдыхал, Хара выдыхал. Все вверх ногами.

Хара танцевал, терся бедрами о бедра, прислонялся — почти вплотную — грудью к лицу, он трогал себя, даже запускал руку в штаны, запрокидывая голову назад, иногда прикасался к Сето. Невинно, недостаточно, дразняще. Сето смотрел на него, и голова у него кружилась. Кровь оглушающе стучала в ушах, и он не знал, где ее больше — в паху, вместе со сладкой тяжестью, или в руках, которыми он стискивал колени Хары. Будут синяки. Сето был этому рад. Он бы хотел оставить на белой коже Хары как можно больше отметок, следов себя, которые станут напоминанием.

На щеках Хары появился нежный, розовый румянец, он улыбался, покусывал и облизывал губы. Член его натягивал джинсы, и Хара все чаще трогал его, то поправляя, то сжимая, поглаживая. Сето очень хотелось ему помочь. Хара танцевал без музыки, но танец его был ритмичным, словно он долго его разучивал. Сето догадывался, что музыка просто у Хары в голове. Тот умел ее включить, когда не желал ничего слышать.

— Казуя, — позвал Сето ласково. Его любви было слишком много на него одного, и во сне совсем не получалось ее удерживать, чтобы не менялся голос, становясь мягче, нежнее, чтобы не дрожали руки, и дыхание оставалось ровным.

— Тссс! — Хара приложил пальцы к губам — своим и Сето. Бедра его продолжали движение.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, Казуя, — попросил Сето, гладя губами палец. Он мог бы поцеловать его. Он хотел бы поцеловать всего Хару.

Хара замер. Он склонил голову, и Сето увидел в его лице — смятение? смущение? испуг? Сето не хотел его пугать, но ему стало радостно — значит, сердце Хары тоже пропускает удары. «Это всего лишь сон», — снова напомнил он себе. Он все еще не решался шевелить руками, но их покалывало от желания обхватить ладонями лицо Хары и притянуть его к себе, а потом повалить на диван и… Сето не хотел представлять, он хотел делать.

— Казуя, — снова позвал он и обнял губами палец, лизнув подушечку. Хара вздрогнул, словно бы сбрасывая с себя оцепенение.

Он медленно отобрал у Сето палец, позволив втянуть его на две фаланги и пососать, и принялся выпутывать из петель болты на своей ширинке. Сето ждал. Хара приспустил штаны, вытащив розовый, налитой член. Затем он принялся за ширинку Сето — брюки были на молнии, и с ней пришлось повозиться: она собралась складками и бугрилась из-за стояка. Закончив, Хара придвинулся ближе, и потерся своим членом о член Сето, о его живот. Он жестами приказал снять майку, и Сето подчинился.

— Казуя.

— Кентаро.

Это было похоже на игру. Бесконечная игра в кривые отражения, которая началась еще в школе. Сначала вы дышите синхронно, но наоборот, а потом оказывается, что наоборот у вас вообще все. А иначе — никак. Сето так устал. Смертельно, невыносимо утомился, но больше всего — от беготни, которой занимались они оба. Из-за нее он плохо спал, из-за нее ему снились сны с Харой, после которых он просыпался совершенно разбитый, словно все было взаправду.

Хара притерся еще ближе, погладил Сето по груди, по животу, кончиками пальцев прошелся от лобка вверх до самых губ. Он наклонился совсем близко, и Сето чувствовал, что он все еще танцует под музыку, которая только его. До поцелуя — такого желанного — оставалось всего несколько миллиметров, и Сето специально не тянулся навстречу, полностью отдавшись воле Хары. Ведь все у них было взаимно.

Дыхание Хары согрело губы Сето, и он зажмурился, словно так можно было чувствовать чуточку больше. Тепло чужого тела, мелкие движения, тихие шорохи. Сето хотел продолжать, сон наконец стал походить на то, чего Сето желал. И в то же время ему хотелось проснуться — потому что это был сон. Потому что в реальности этого всего еще не произошло. И потому что в реальности после всего Хара соберется и уйдет. Тихо, словно его и не было.

Заиграла музыка, вырывая Сето из сна за шкирку. До губ Хары ему оставалось одно мгновение. Несколько минут Сето лежал, тупо пялясь в потолок. Музыка — будильник — продолжала играть, но ему было плевать. Раньше у него стоял какой-то стандартный звонок, но Хара зачем-то сменил его на песню — AC/DC, Highway To Hell. Сето ее уже тихо ненавидел, но не менял из-за дурацкой сентиментальности. И название у нее было подходящее. Сето не стал ломать голову, что Хара этой песней мог иметь в виду — вероятнее всего, ничего, кроме того, что ЭйСиДиСи крутые, но для себя решил, что это отличное название их с Харой отношениям.

Как и всегда после такого сна, Сето совершенно не выспался, словно не спал вообще. Он торопливо оделся, едва не забыв подставить в кофемашину чашку, опрокинул в себя эспрессо — хороший, резкий — и отправился на пробежку. Около его дома расстилался небольшой парк, где ранним утром можно было встретить только таких же бегунов. Сето делал это вовсе не ради фигуры — он был тощим от природы, и вес скорее нужно было набирать, — а чтобы проснутся, вытрясти из головы все лишние мысли, клочки снов, неизменно остававшиеся там после ночи. 

В этот день стоял густой туман, и Сето мог видеть едва ли больше, чем на полтора метра впереди себя. Дорожки парка он знал наизусть — они были положены ровно, аккуратно, не споткнуться. Сквозь молочно-серый туман проглядывала ярко-зеленая листва, утопая обратно, стоило немного отойти. Сето заткнул уши наушниками, включил подборку песен ЭйСиДиСи, которую собрал после истории с будильником, и побежал.

Влажный воздух обтекал его, и Сето казалось, он чувствует, как стена тумана смыкается за его спиной. Утренняя прохлада резала легкие, и это было хорошо. Сето ощущал, как понемногу все ненужные и такие утомительные мысли уходят из его головы, и на их место встают рабочие вопросы, планы, распорядок дня, темы для согласования, список документов на рассмотрение. У него было очень много дел.

Он пробегал весь альбом Highway To Hell и отправился домой, чувствуя себя немного, самую малость отдохнувшим. Раздеться, душ, одеться, еще одна чашка эспрессо, на этот раз двойного, и Сето был готов целый день делать вид, что он человек, и даже довольно успешный. Мать говорила, что ему пора остепениться, Сето отвечал, что у него слишком много работы и он слишком индивидуал, чтобы жениться вслепую по расчету. На самом деле, у Сето было слишком много Хары. И слишком мало Хары.

На работе Сето с головой ушел в дела, на несколько часов даже забыв свой сон и то, что он обязательно сбудется. И то, что у Хары тоже замирает сердце. От последнего почему-то было только хуже. Сето любил свою работу за это — нужно постоянно думать и постоянно что-то решать. Времени на посторонние мысли просто нет, даже если ты очень, очень умный.

Ближе к обеду ему пришло сообщение от Ханамии: «Пообедаем в два?». Тот работал неподалеку, и они пару раз в неделю встречались во время обеда в соседнем кафе. Сето не очень легко сходился с людьми, и со времен школы ни с кем, кроме Ханамии, дружбы у него не завязалось. Какое-то время Сето привыкал к мысли, что он называет Ханамию другом — два этих слова отчего-то плохо согласовывались между собой. Чуть позднее Сето поделился этими соображениями с Ханамией — как с другом. У того пару секунд с лицом происходило что-то невообразимое и совершенно чудесное, после чего он согласился, что, выходит, они друзья. И согласился, что «Ханамия» и «дружба» плохо смотрятся рядом, хотя это и оскорбляет его дружеские чувства к Сето.

Когда Сето пришел в их кафе, Ханамия уже ждал его за столиком. Стоило Сето присесть, к нему подоспел официант с меню и чашечкой свежесваренного кофе.

— Спасибо, — Сето скупо улыбнулся Ханамии. — Еду ты тоже уже заказал?

— Нет, вдруг ты наконец захочешь попробовать что-то новенькое, — Ханамия с издевкой протянул последнее слово. — Ну вдруг, Кентаро.

Сето всегда брал одно и то же — во всех кафе и ресторанах, в которых бывал. Ему нравилось постоянство и нравилось точно знать, что ему принесут и какое оно будет на вкус. Ханамия и сам нечасто изменял своим привычкам, но над упорством Сето любил поглумиться.

— То же, что и обычно, пожалуйста, — попросил официанта Сето. Настроения у него не было.

— Ну и ладно, — Ханамия поводил ложечкой в своей чашке с чаем. Она была прозрачной, и Сето в очередной раз подивился, какой там широкий слой нерастаявшего сахара.

— Как дела, Ханамия? — разговоры они всегда начинали одинаково — вежливо, скучно. Непонятно откуда взявшаяся привычка.

— Да как всегда, — он пожал плечами, — понедельник.

— Да, у нас тоже, — по понедельникам был традиционный завал.

— Хреново выглядишь, кстати, — Ханамия указал ложечкой Сето в лицо.

— Не выспался.

— Ты всегда «не выспался», — отмахнулся Ханамия, и сразу же его лицо стало безразличным и отрешенным. — Впрочем, не мое дело.

— Хара, — признался Сето. Он не рассказывал Ханамии практически ничего — только один раз, когда они оба безобразно напились, устроил двухчасовую лекцию, посвященную своей «заебистой любви», как сам ее назвал. И все же Ханамия и без лекции, из которой они оба мало что помнили, знал предостаточно.

— Опять? — Ханамия презрительно изогнул брови.

Им принесли еду, и пока официант расставлял на столе тарелки, Сето внутренне вздохнул. Вместе с воспоминанием о Харе к нему вернулись и воспоминания о сне. Все то, от чего он прочищал утром голову.

— Как и всегда, Ханамия. — Сето принялся за еду, хотя в горло кусок не лез.

— А вы не пробовали поговорить?

— О чем? — не то чтобы Сето не понимал, что имеет в виду Ханамия, но страхи были сильнее. Да и о чем тут говорить?

— И правда, — Ханамия фыркнул. — Кентаро, я не ожидал, что ты такой идиот.

— С каких пор ты эксперт? — Сето немного разозлился. В основном потому что правда — идиот.

— По идиотам? — искренне удивился Ханамия, не донеся палочки до рта.

— По отношениям.

— У меня отличные отношения с одним ужасным идиотом, Кентаро.

— Напиши про это книгу, — Сето все еще злился, но уже на себя.

— Отличная идея, — закивал Ханамия, — я посвящу вам, придуркам, целую главу. «Как не надо делать».

— Обещай экземпляр с автографом и личными пожеланиями.

— Клянусь, — Ханамия немного помолчал. — Могу пожелать прямо сейчас.

— Нет, спасибо. У нас заканчивается обед.

С обеда Сето вернулся, чувствуя неясное смятение. Разговоры с Ханамией его успокаивали — всегда холодные и ровные, но пропитанные взаимными подколками. Сето был не очень разговорчив, Ханамия с ним — тоже. Но в малое количество слов они оба умели укладывать достаточно смыслов, чтобы разговор получался интересный и полезный. Сето был рад своей дружбе с Ханамией.

В этот раз все получилось иначе. Вопрос Ханамии «А вы разговаривали?» накрепко засел у Сето в голове. Идея была не нова. За несколько лет он не раз обдумывал ее и всегда отметал. Хара, сколь бы хорошо Сето его ни знал, был слишком непредсказуем и слишком падок на возможность сделать больно. Протянутую ему руку мира он бы откусил и грубо сплюнул, не потому что такой злой или глупый, а потому что просто мудак. И наслаждается этим. Любовь Сето была ужасна.

Он попробовал снова погрузиться в работу, но то ли ее стало меньше, то ли Сето совсем спятил — отвлечься не получалось. Он все думал, думал — вот что он скажет? «Любишь ли ты меня, Хара?» Сето даже не знал, какой ответ ему сделает больнее. «Ну люблю, а твое какое собачье дело?» — ответит ему Хара, сплюнув свинченную зубами крышечку от тюбика смазки. И дальше что? Из любви не следует ровным счетом ни черта, вот что Сето знал точно.

Когда ближе к вечеру телефон запиликал, оповещая о сообщении, Сето не глядя знал, от кого она. Конечно же от Хары. Жизнь Сето четко следовала некоторым алгоритмам, и один из них был — максимальное нагнетение, формула идеального снежного кома. Проснуться разбитым было не такой уж редкостью, но если и после разговора с Ханамией стало не лучше, а хуже, значит — жди беды, значит — это еще не конец. У всех бед Сето было одно имя.

Хара писал — как обычно, без приветствий, вступлений, вопросов, не против ли Сето, и прочей шелухи — «Приду вечером». Ключ от квартиры Сето отдал ему без боя почти сразу как переехал, а консьержа Хара очаровал и уболтал, и тот с удовольствием его пускал без всякого звонка Сето. Конечно, Сето мог пожаловаться. Он мог дать особые указание не пускать к нему конкретного человека. Ничего этого он делать не стал, и Хара мог приходить, когда ему захочется.

Сето на пробу написал ему в ответ: «Захвати смазку, кончилась». Сначала по привычке написал «пожалуйста», но вовремя стер. Обойдется без вежливостей. Сето решил, если здесь у них получится нормальный диалог, то, может быть, он осмелится на что-то более серьезное. Казалось бы, смазка нужна им обоим, чего проще Харе зайти в аптеку по пути, выбрать ту, которая ему нравится. Сето с надеждой уставился в безмолвный экран телефона. «Поразительный идиотизм, Кентаро», — проговорил в голове голос Ханамии. Сето от души послал его нахуй. Ему так не хватало какой-то ниточки, спасительной, за которую можно ухватиться и вырваться из этого болота беготни, недоговорок и тоски.

«Сам захвати», — написал Хара в ответ. Сето осторожно швырнул телефон в диван. О чем он вообще думал.

Остаток рабочего вечера прошел совершенно бездарно — Сето так злился, что у него подрагивали пальцы, а мысли в голове были неповоротливыми и совершенно неконструктивными. К счастью, ничего срочного и смертельного важного у Сето к этому времени не осталось — такие дела он делал с утра. Он всегда выглядел сдержанным, спокойным и безразличным. Человеком, который идеально держит себя в руках. Отчасти так оно и было. Обратная сторона этого была такова, что Сето подолгу не мог успокоиться. Если он злился, если что-то его бесило, он мог часами мучиться от огня, пожирающего его изнутри. С положительными эмоциями, наверное, было так же — Сето не был уверен, потому что такой силы они случались редко.

Сето отправился домой все еще злой. Маршрут пришлось выбрать подлиннее, чтобы зайти в аптеку — не в каждой было именно то, что нужно. Сето взял любимую смазку Хары, банановую, себе это объясняя не идиоткой любовью, а самой настоящей и незамутненной вредностью. Несмотря на это, пришел он достаточно рано — Хара обычно появлялся ближе к ночи, словно боясь остатков дневного света. Сето думал: «Сейчас я поем и потом сделаю что-нибудь… полезное». Он разогрел себе вчерашнее карри, сварил риса — зачем-то на двоих, а поесть толком не смог. «Нужно прочитать что-нибудь про управление гневом», — решил Сето. Нужно поговорить с Харой — то, чего он не хотел признавать даже в мыслях.

Он аккуратно прикрыл все пленкой, убрал в холодильник — медленно и выверено, это хоть немного успокаивало, заставляя дышать размеренно. Небо за окном окончательно почернело. Хары все не было. Сето собрался отнести пакет из аптеки в спальню, но в последний момент решил оставить его в гостиной. Слишком уж сегодня все совпадало одно к одному, не хватало еще, чтобы в нужный момент под рукой не оказалось смазки. Тогда Сето выдерет Хару насухую, и им обоим очень не понравятся последствия. Но, вероятно, понравится процесс. Сето не хотел этого проверять.

Он обессилел ждать, устал от злости, которая никак не успокаивалась, подогреваемая тем, что Хары до сих пор нет. У Сето был ужасный, совершенно постыдный, но действенный способ справиться с таким состоянием — у него была приставка. Поняв, что выхода нет, Сето достал джойстик и устроился на полу перед плазмой. Он даже не снял брюки, стянув с себя по приходу только рубашку. На начальной заставке игры Сето испытал облегчение, будто организм чувствовал, что сейчас ему дадут выбеситься. Это был обычный шутер с достаточно неплохой реализацией разных видов оружия и, собственно, убийств. Сето это очень успокаивало — даже без звука. Будь под рукой телефон, он бы лучше включил на нем Highway To Hell, а не слушал стрельбу и вопли. За телефоном нужно было вставать, а Сето, по большому счету, уже было совершенно на все плевать. Где-то внутри себя он подплывал к своим широким границам «мне похер».

Когда в замке завозился ключ, Сето уже был где-то не здесь и точно — абсолютно спокоен. Осознание пришедшей бури настигло его не сразу, но накрыло огромной тяжелой волной. Он торопливо выключил приставку и пошел в прихожую. Хара, конечно, все слышал и наверняка сделал выводы. Он знал о привычках Сето пугающе много. Он был в черной кожаной куртке, белой майке с надписью «Fuck you, you and fuck you too» и светлых драных джинсах. Сето застал его за стаскиванием носков.

— Привет, Хара, — зачем Сето поздоровался, он и сам не знал. Они не делали этого уже пару лет.

— Привет, Сето, — немного удивленно проговорил Хара, поднимая на него глаза, занавешенные неизменной челкой.

Он разделался с носками, скинул куртку и махнул рукой в сторону гостиной. Сето, как во сне, пошел на диван, на ходу выключая весь свет в квартире. Он сел и прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что будет дальше, он слышал, как Хара тихо шлепает босыми ногами по паркету, останавливаясь в полутора метрах от Сето. Сето собирался позволить сну сбыться — он не помнил, в который раз уже так. 

— Сето, открой глаза, — попросил Хара тихо, и тон его сулил что-то невероятное. Сето открыл глаза, хотя ему хотелось только зажмуриться сильнее и сказать, что все невероятное с ним случилось, когда он влюбился в одноклассника.

Хара переступил ногами, и джинсы его немного сползли, обнажая полоску бледной кожи. Сето облизал губы. Опять эта дурацкая майка. На Сето тоже была майка. «У Хары тоже бьется и замирает сердце», — вспомнил он и потянул свою майку через голову. Когда он поглядел на Хару, на его лице легко читалось удивление, губы нерешительно складывались в улыбку. Джинсы сползли еще ниже. Сето замер, словно бы перед прыжком в пропасть. «Быть или не быть?» «Поедешь со мной в Ад, Хара?» Сето казалось, что собственное сердце не бьется. Он хотел бы знать, какое у него выражение лица, но чтобы увидеть, пришлось бы оторвать взгляд от Хары.

Хара улыбнулся шире — и улыбка получилось острой, одними губами — и стянул майку, забросив ее в дальний угол гостиной. Сето в легкие резко плеснуло воздухом, а сердце зашлось так сильно, будто сейчас выпрыгнет из глотки. «Может быть, мы сможем», — отчаянно думал Сето. Хара гладил себя по бокам, запускал руки в джинсы, словно собираясь снять и их. Он подошел ближе, так, что Сето стали хорошо видны родинки на животе и свежая ранка на треснувшей нижней губе. Он собирался протянуть руки, но не стал. Сон нарушался, но не слишком, а Сето хотелось, чтобы Хара подошел вплотную, сел к нему на колени. Почувствовать его тепло, его тяжесть, его дыхание и запах.

Хара погладил себя по плечам, переместил руки на грудь, ущипнул себя за соски, разминая их пальцами. Сето забыл, как дышать. Наверное, и это было на его лице. Хара отпустил соски и коротко, лишь на миг, поднял со лба челку, поглядев Сето глаза в глаза. И тому снова захотелось прижать ладонь к груди Хары напротив сердца. Казалось, ничего важнее на свете нет. Сето прижал ладонь к своей — и собственное сердце истошно застучало в нее, аритмично, словно в истерике. Хара повторять не стал, но подошел вплотную, сжав коленями ноги Сето.

— Сейчас я сяду, — предупредил он, — и ты ничего не сделаешь.

Сето не мог ему этого обещать.

Хара сел, затем привстал и начал свой танец. Сето держался за его колени, торчащие из прорех в джинсах. В голове у него неистовствовала буря, внизу живота тяжело, сладко тянуло, грудь по-настоящему болела, а сам Сето набирался смелости.

— Казуя, — сказал он, и голос его почти не дрогнул.

Хара вздрогнул, словно от пощечины и уставился на Сето, как на предателя. Глаз его не было видно, но Сето давно это не требовалось, всего лишь очередная маска — больше для Хары, чем для него.

— Казуя, — повторил он тверже, но ласковее.

Плечи Хары напряглись, рот вытянулся в прямую линию, румянец на щеках, до этого нежно-розовый, пошел некрасивыми алыми пятнами. Сето крепче стиснул пальцами его ноги:

— Я хочу поговорить, Казуя, — ему не было так страшно никогда в жизни. Сето думал, что он, взрослый, в общем-то, мужик, не может бояться чего-то настолько… зыбкого. Пожара, войны, чужой смерти — может быть. Но не предложения поговорить.

Хара резко вскинулся, выдирая свои колени из рук Сето, и рванул в прихожую, на ходу сорвав с напольной лампы свою майку. В прихожей сразу же что-то загремело, будто он уронил с десяток вешалок. Сето побежал за ним. В голове настала тишина, затопленная уже не страхом, но страшной решимостью.

— Отвали! — прошипел ему Хара, торопливо натягивая носки.

Сето покачал головой и подошел вплотную. Без кроссовок Хара никуда не уйдет, оба это понимали.

— Да блядь! Сето…

Сето не дал ему договорить, толкая лицом в стену. Хара мог материться сколько угодно, это ничего не значило. Сето вжал его в стену, почти слыша, как колотится чужое сердце.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, Сето, — рычал Хара, но вырваться не пытался. Сето все думал, что так, наверное, рычат раненые звери.

— Помолчи, — шепнул он на ухо. Ухо, вообще-то, хотелось лизнуть, втянуть в рот мочку, вылизать раковину, толкнуться языком внутрь. Сето невозможно бесило, что сейчас не время для этого.

— Нахуй иди, — выплюнул Хара и затих. Сето несильно пихнул его в стену.

Хара не вырывался, хотя, они оба знали, был сильнее. Сето устало положил голову ему на плечо. Злоба уходила куда-то вглубь, оставляя после себя все ту же тоску.

— Хара, — начал Сето, — Казуя, останься. Я хочу, чтобы ты не уходил.

— Пока ты опять не устанешь? — Хара презрительно фыркнул.

— Без тебя я устаю сильнее. Останься со мной, — Сето почти умолял, и стыдно ему не было, — ключ у тебя есть, перетащи вещи. Не уходи больше.

— А если я… — Хара не договорил. Сето догадался, что там было «…не хочу?»

— Тогда не приходи больше. — Казалось, настал тот момент, когда сердце можно выплюнуть.

— Не хочу.

— Останься, — повторил Сето. В таких разговорах, знал он по немногочисленным мелодрамам, что ему приходилось видеть, следует признаваться в любви. От мелодрамы все это отличало только то, что признаваться в любви не следовало категорически. Потому что это не имело значения.

— У меня на будильнике, — зачем-то начал он, — до сих пор стоит твоя Highway To Hell. Я ее ненавижу.

— У меня тоже, — хрипло признался Хара, — тоже она. Тоже уже ненавижу.

Сето ткнулся носом ему за ухо. В груди разрывалось целое минное поле, а пальцы чуть подрагивали от нервов.

— Казуя.

— Рот закрой. — Хара едва заметно дрожал. Тоже нервы — решил Сето, вспоминая, как того трясло перед каждым экзаменом.

Они еще постояли. Сето почти не шевелился, чувствуя, как Хара понемногу успокаивается.

— Я… — Хара судорожно вздохнул. — Я поменяю этот дурацкий будильник.

— Сейчас? — в голове Сето стоял белый шум. Все остальное сделалось неважным, незначительным.

— Попозже.

Хара оттолкнулся руками от стены, отталкивая и его. Сето отошел и сразу же шагнул вперед, прижимаясь губами к губам. Он так сильно этого хотел — они часто трахались, но так нечасто целовались; вечно что-то мешало, сон прерывался, что-то отвлекало, Хара отворачивался. Казалось бы, что может быть проще, а Сето не помнил, когда был последний раз. Хара на секунду замер, снова прижатый к стене, но через миг обхватил руками затылок Сето, зарываясь прохладными пальцами в волосы. Сето толкался языком ему в рот, и дышать даже не хотелось — лишь бы не отвлекаться. Он вылизывал десна, обводил языком зубы, проходясь по кромке, Хара отвечал ему, и когда языки сталкивались, Сето казалось, они высекают искры. Внутри у него разгоралось счастье, заливая все теплым светом. 

— Пойдем… — Хара отодвинулся, задыхаясь, — где?..

— В гостиной.

— Какую ты взял? — они кое-как вывалились из прихожей — Хара шел спиной вперед, Сето смотрел на его губы.

— Банановую.

— Да ты сильно взбесился, — повеселел Хара.

— Не начинай, — Сето беззлобно его пихнул.

Хара вместо ответа стянул с себя майку, снова закинув на ту же лампу.

— Зачем? — Сето был не против, но зачем?

— Прикольно же, — он пожал плечами и принялся за свою ширинку.

— Джинсы торшер не выдержит, — предупредил Сето, возясь со своей. На ходу не очень получалось, но остановиться было выше его сил.

— Зачем я только согласился, — посетовал Хара, сбрасывая джинсы просто на пол.

— Затем, — и Сето толкнул его на диван и вжался коленом между бедер, — и за этим.

— И будильник, — подсказал Хара, пытаясь потереться о ногу Сето. Член у него стоял крепко, округлая головка блестела от смазки, пачкая живот.

— И будильник, — согласился Сето, наконец приникая губами к розовому соску. Хара тихо застонал, выгибаясь.

— На сколько он у тебя? — он шарил руками по спине и шее, прижимая все ближе к себе.

— Полшестого, — Сето не отрывался от соска, зная, как щекотно и сладко должно быть от этого Харе.

— Ужасно рано, — возмутился тот, вздрагивая и разводя ноги шире.

— Потерпишь. — Сето обхватил его член, погладил пальцем головку, собирая смазку, и задвигал рукой.

— С-сука, — выдохнул Хара, толкаясь бедрами вверх.

— Мудак, — и Сето снова потянулся его поцеловать.

Счастье внутри Сето было такой силы, что, он думал, не успокоится никогда. И играть бесполезно. Бесполезно вообще что угодно. Он целовал Хару, слушал, как тот задыхается, как стонет и что-то неразборчиво шепчет, и счастье все разрасталось и разрасталось.

— Кентаро, — позвал тот тихо.

— Да? — Сето оторвался от зацелованной шеи. Утром, наверное, Хара его убьет. От мысли об утре внутри что-то звонко отозвалось. Сето хотелось улыбаться.

— Мы трахаться будем? — Хара тоже улыбался — пытался насмешливо, но ничего у него не получалось.

— Как? — Сето потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой.

— Так. — Хара сдвинул с глаз челку и подхватил себя под колени, раскрываясь.

Сето погладил его между ягодиц, и Хара задрожал, стараясь расслабиться. Сладковатый запах смазки разлился по комнате, и отчего-то даже он делал Сето очень, очень хорошо. Он мягко толкнулся скользкими пальцами внутрь, и Хара выгнулся, закусив губу. Мышцы легко пропускали Сето, плотно, горячо обнимали.

Хара вдруг отпустил себя и приподнялся на локтях:

— Может, так? — челка его снова спадала на лицо, но волосы намокли от пота и висели сосульками.

— Порву же.

Хара отчаянно замотал головой и снова подхватил себя под колени. Сето не мог с ним спорить. Не хотел. Он смазал член и приставил ко входу головку. На секунду ему показалось, что ничего не получится, что и правда — порвет. Но Хара резко двинул бедрами, и Сето въехал в него по самое основание. Из груди вышибло воздух, перед глазами заплясали разноцветные огни, складываясь в круги и спирали. Хара рвано стонал, закинув голову назад. Сето как во сне потянулся к его выступающему кадыку — поцеловать, прижаться, укусить, облизать, послушать, как в чужом горле истошно бьется пульс. Под губами кадык вздрогнул, словно пытаясь вырваться, и Хара обнял Сето за плечи, больно стискивая пальцами. Стенки так же горячо сжимали член, и казалось, что он может расплавиться. Сето двинулся раз, другой, и Хара под ним вздыхал все тяжелее, грудь его ходила ходуном, мышцы живота судорожно напрягались и расслаблялись.

Сето задвигался быстрее, захлебываясь воздухом, захлебываясь счастьем и жаром, что разрастался в животе, в груди. Хара сжимался вокруг него, сжимал руками плечи, и этого казалось так мало, так недостаточно. Сето хотелось быть еще ближе и не расцепляться. Чтобы Хара точно никуда не ушел.

— Казуя, — хрипло прошептал он, — обними меня.

— Быстрее, — ответил Хара, словно назначая цену.

Он стиснул бока Сето коленями, так крепко, будто от этого зависело что-то невероятно важное. Сето слышал, чувствовал, как колотится чужое сердце — точно так же, как его собственное. Не наоборот, а удар в удар. Он начал вдабливаться резче, глубже, вжимаясь лицом Харе в плечо. Хара беспорядочно шарил руками по его спине и затылку, цепляясь за волосы, притискивая к себе еще ближе. Его голос, низкий, хриплый, заставлял возбуждение сворачиваться обжигающей спиралью внизу живота, и Сето задыхался от этого. Воздуха было все меньше и меньше, Хары — с каждым движением — все больше, все громче, все теснее, все горячее.

Сето знал, что диван под ними поскрипывает, что тумбочка немного пошатывается, что его яйца шлепают о задницу Хары, а смазка пошло и звонко хлюпает. Но он слышал только свои вздохи и вздохи Хары, его стоны, сбивчивый шепот, в котором едва получалось различить «Кентаро», «бля-бля-бля» и «быстрее».

Когда Хара вдруг убрал руки с его плечей и затылка и начал отпихивать от себя, Сето испугался, и сердце его резко упало куда-то вниз, отдавшись гулкой болью в груди. Он перехватил руки Хары и прижал их к подушке над головой, продолжая двигаться мелко, вынимая совсем немного и вгоняя обратно.

— Подрочи мне, придурок! — Хара сильно, судорожно сжался вокруг Сето, почти болезненно стискивая его член мышцами.

Сето выпустил его и сразу же получил тычок в щеку и удар острой пяткой по заднице. Совершив месть, Хара сладко выгнулся и завел руки за голову. Губы его растягивала кривая, искаженная стонами улыбка. Сето просунул ладонь между их животами, обхватывая раскаленный, скользкий от смазки член. Стоило двинуть кулаком, и он запульсировал, а Хара вцепился руками в подушку и перестал дышать. Мышцы его живота туго напряглись. И сам Хара начал так сильно и рвано сжиматься вокруг Сето, что тот зажмурился.

Удовольствие накатывало огромными, плотными волнами, обнимая их обоих, и Сето лишь чувствовал, как сперма толчками выплескивается из него и словно вместе с ней уходит напряжение. Хара под ним жадно хватал ртом воздух, его грудь и живот сильно вздымались, и Сето словно и вправду лежал на волнах.

— Слезь с меня, — попросил Хара. — Кентаро, эй.

— Не хочу, — признался Сето тихо.

Хара полежал пару минут, восстанавливая дыхание. Сето потянулся погладить его по щеке и случайно скользнул пальцами по губам, мягким, горячим. Хара чмокнул подушечки пальцев и заворочался, пытаясь выбраться и не свалить Сето на пол. Сето посопротивлялся для виду и наконец скатился вбок.

— Куда ты? — он помнил, помнил, как много раз Хара поднимался, быстро собирался и уходил. Сето казалось, у них обоих уже рефлекс на это.

— В душ, — Хара уже развернулся в сторону ванной, — из меня течет, — и он оттянул ягодицу, показывая. Сето со стоном уткнулся в подушку.

Ему тоже нужно было подняться, привести себя в порядок, но он лежал, уставившись на дверь ванной, и ждал. Не верилось, что, выйдя оттуда, Хара не натянет джинсы и майку, носки, кроссовки, куртку и не махнет рукой, тихо хлопнув дверью. Сето нужно было убедиться, и он не мог заставить себя встать и что-то сделать.

Когда Хара вышел в одном полотенце на голове, Сето убедил себя хотя бы сесть. Хара оглядел его, удивленно изогнув брови. Затем он хмыкнул, словно поняв все, что, по мнению Сето, ему понимать не следовало.

— Вали в душ, — Хара протянул ему руку, и Сето принял ее, поднимаясь, — я постель расстелю.

— Казуя… — Сето качнулся к нему, но Хара уперся ему ладонью в грудь.

— Я — чистый. Ты — потный, — Хара разворошил влажные волосы, откидывая их со лба. — Не уйду я.

— Ладно.

Из-за Хары Сето слишком много чувствовал, слишком много в нем плескалось эмоций, и он не знал, что с ними делать. Оттого все в нем происходило медленно, недоверчиво. Хара, казалось, переваривает все в разы быстрее. Хотя Сето сомневался, что это дается ему легко. Он торопливо помылся, убеждая себя успокоится. Счастье, что зажглось в нем недавно, мешалось с беспокойством и неверием.

Сето вышел словно через целую вечность, на самом деле — десять минут. Он пошел в спальню сквозь гостиную, и майка Хары все так же висела на лампе, а джинсы валялись на полу. В спальне были задернуты шторы, постель — разворошена, и единственный свет шел из гнезда одеял, откуда торчала макушка Хары. Сето пробрался к нему, уютно устраиваясь рядом. В руках у Хары был не его телефон, а телефон Сето.

— Что делаешь?

— Будильник же, — Хара хмурился, что-то быстро листая.

— А. Я забыл.

— Я слышал про одни таблетки…

— Отстань. — Сето потянул его к себе, обнимая поперек живота. Волосы Хары, все еще влажные, пахли так же, как волосы Сето. И весь Хара пах так же, как Сето — в коконе из одеял это чувствовалось очень отчетливо, и почему-то от этого сердце Сето снова пропустило удар.

— Я все думаю. Stairway to Heaven, что ли, ставить?

— Это пошло, — Сето поморщился.

— Согласен. А что тогда?

— Мне понравились ЭйСиДиСи. Бегаю под них по утрам.

— Да ты гонишь, — Хара даже перестал листать плейлист.

— А что такое?

— Ты бегаешь? — Хара извернулся в его руках и оглянулся. Взгляд у него был такой, словно Сето объявил, что он пришелец из будущего и знает, как спасти Землю от инопланетной угрозы.

— Утром, я же сказал. Казуя, в чем?..

— Это поэтому так рано будильник?

Сето устало откинулся на подушки. Ну конечно. Хара заполз на него и приставил телефон к горлу на манер ножа:

— Признавайся, на сколько _реально_ нужен будильник?

— Семь.

— Пиздец какой.

— Сам ты пиздец. — Сето отвел его руку с телефоном от своего горла.

— И вместе мы сила! — Хара победно вскинул кулак вверх. — Я переставляю на семь.

— Поставь Thunderstruck.

— И поставлю Thunderstruck.

Когда они улеглись спать, сквозь занавески уже брезжил рассвет. Сето чувствовал, что счастье в нем все растет, становится шире, ощутимей. Он знал, что теперь, когда он проснется, оно станет еще больше. А потом еще и еще. И ничто уже не сможет его погасить.

***

Заиграла музыка, и Сето, которому не снилось ровным счетом ничего, не сразу понял, что происходит. У него на плече тихо сопел Хара, а на прикроватном столике басами Thunderstruck надрывался будильник. Сето потянулся его выключить, и в этот момент Хара заворочался, с трудом разлепляя глаза.

— Доброе утро, — Сето все же дотянулся, вслепую тыкая в экран. От сонного лица Хары отворачиваться не хотелось.

— Вранье, — буркнул тот и мучительно зевнул. Он лежал, закинув на Сето ногу и руку, и стоило тому дернуться, вцепился сильнее.

— Мне на работу, — напомнил Сето.

— А мне нет. — Хара обнял его еще крепче и ткнулся носом в шею, словно хотел поцеловать, но сил не хватило.

— В холодильнике есть карри и рис, — Сето чмокнул его в лоб и принялся выпутываться из одеял — кажется, Хара вытащил все запасные из шкафа. — На столе есть карточки с телефонами доставки…

— Я большой мальчик, Кентаро, — перебил его Хара, — а карри — твое.

— Там на двоих, — признался Сето, чувствуя, как краснеют уши.

— Я не буду это комментировать.

— Спасибо.

— Перееду на этой неделе, — Хара бубнил, укрывшись одеялом с головой — Сето включил свет. — Нужно договориться с хозяином моей квартиры.

— Помощь нужна?

— У тебя же нет машины, какая с тебя помощь?

— У Ханамии есть, — Сето уже в красках воображал предстоящий разговор, потому что от внимания Ханамии не ускользнет его сияющая рожа.

— Я лучше удавлюсь, — фыркнул Хара глухо.

— У него большая машина, — посулил Сето.

— Я сильно-сильно удавлюсь.

— Он же все равно узнает, Казуя, — Сето поправил галстук, разгладил мелкие складочки на рубашке. Без бега тоже было хорошо.

— Скажи еще, будем ходить на двойные свидания.

— Я боюсь, тогда удавится Ханамия.

Из-под одеяла донесся недобрый смех. Сето присел на край кровати и стянул одеяло вниз. Хара был ужасно взъерошенным и уже совсем не сонным. Он протянул к Сето руку и схватил за галстук, резко дергая на себя. Сето задохнулся — и от удавки на шее, и от того, как Хара на него смотрел. Они поцеловались, и Сето знал, чувствовал, что этот поцелуй — лишь один из многих, и они теперь будут делать это часто.

— Я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься, — Хара как будто предупреждал.

— Закажешь поесть? — на пробу спросил Сето, коротко целуя его в подбородок.

— Сам закажи, — и Хара мерзко улыбнулся. Сето закатил глаза.

— Как же ты бесишь, — поделился он с улыбкой. Хара отпустил галстук и обнял Сето за шею.

— Ты тоже бесишь, — он понимающе закивал, — прям до тошноты.

— Я знаю одни таблетки…

— Вали уже на работу.

Сето вышел из дома, безбожно опаздывая, кажется, впервые в жизни. Он заткнул уши наушниками и включил свою беговую подборку ЭйСиДиСи — по всему выходило, бегать ему теперь под нее не придется. Музыка больше не напоминала ему о тоске, с которой он просыпался, словно счастье вытеснило из него ассоциативные связи, очистило его. Сето глубоко вздохнул, и мысли наполнились рабочими планами, вопросами на согласование, документами на рассмотрение, расчетами и запланированными встречами. У Сето было очень много дел. И Хара.


End file.
